


Taken

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena is pregnant with her and Kara's child. Lillian stops by for a visit. Lena goes missing. Supercorp.





	Taken

Lena finally felt like she belonged and that no matter what she was always going to have this new family that she had always wanted. Kara was her wife of over three years now and they were expecting their first child. Lena had figured out a way to take Kara and her DNA to create this baby, who they couldn’t wait to meet. Before they had gotten married Lillian had sworn to them that they would regret it and that one day she would rid the world of aliens starting with Kara. Lena and Kara had fought her every time that she was threatening the aliens. They had upset Cadmus’s plans so often that it seemed that Lillian was taking a break.

After Lena and Kara got married they hadn’t heard from Lillian, but they knew that she was out there plotting different ways to get rid of the aliens and trying to break Lex out of prison. Lex had sent several assassins to kill Lena after hearing that she had married Kara. But luckily Kara was there every single time and was able to thwart his plans. Lena, after that, swore that no matter what she was never going to let Lex or Lillian hurt another alien. She worked with the DEO and gave them any and all information that she collected about her brother and mother.

Kara hated that Lena had to watch her back and make sure that Lillian and Lex’s assassins were never successful in hurting Lena. And ever since Lena had started to carry their child she made she that if she wasn’t with her someone she trusted was. They knew that it would only be a matter of time until Lillian and Lex would try again and with Lena being pregnant they weren’t taking any chances. Alex promised that any agent that she sent to watch over Lena was one of the best and even took it upon herself to be that agent in certain instances.

* * *

 

Lena was extremely emotional as she watched Kara, her wife of three years, was have a conversation with her very large belly. She was almost due and they were so excited to finally meet their baby. Lena had tears in her eyes as she listened to Kara talk to their baby boy. Kara looked up at her every once in while with the biggest smile on her face.

“Your mom is the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world. You are going to love her. We are so excited to finally meet you. You’ll be here in no time.” Kara said as she placed a hand on Lena’s belly and felt a kick against her hand, which made her smile bigger.

“He really loves your voice.” Lena said wincing at the pain from the kicks as she took Kara’s other hand in hers. “Just like I do.”

“I’m sorry. Is he kicking too hard?” Kara said with worry in her voice.

“A little it’s okay.”

Lena tried to hide the pain on her face, she knew that Kara hated to see her in pain. Ever since their son had been able to kick, he had had a very strong kick. It took Alex figuring out that she would have some of Kara’s powers for them to have to tell him to be gentler.

“Gentle little one.” Kara whispered and the kicks against her hand were gentler.

“Thank you.” Lena sighed as she leaned back against the couch.

Kara moved to sit next to her, pulling her in to her arms. Lena leaned against Kara just closing her eyes and breathing in her scent.

“I love you.” Lena whispered.

“I love you too.” Kara whispered back.

Suddenly the office door opened with a bang, Kara was up and standing in front of Lena to protect her and their son.

“Lillian?” Kara said when the intruder entered the room.

“Is that any way to greet your mother-in-law.” Lillian said.

“We haven’t seen you in three years. Since before the wedding. You tried to kill me again. And you tried to kill Lena.”

“Yes. Well I’m here now. Now where’s Lena?”

“You stay away from her!” Kara shouted as she still stood in front of Lena blocking her from Lillian’s view.

“I’m not going to hurt her. I just want to say hi.”

“Kara.” Lena said from behind Kara, taking her hand in hers.

“You move and I will not hesitate to hurt you.” Kara said with venom in her voice, she moved so that Lillian could see Lena.

“Your pregnant?!” Lillian gasped.

“Yes, mother I am.” Lena stated.

“Who’s the father?”

“It’s our child.” Kara said with a satisfied smirk on her lips when she saw the look on Lillian’s face.

“Well is it a boy or a girl?” Lillian asked.

“I think that is none of your business.” Lena stated.

“Fine. You know maybe now you’ll understand why I did what I did with you.”

“Leave now.” Kara demanded, “Or I will have you arrested. You are still a fugitive.”

“I’ll leave for now. I’ll see you soon Lena.” Lillian said as she turned and walked out of the office.

Once Lillian was gone Kara turned back to Lena, who was very still and quiet, Kara wrapped her up in her arms knowing that Lena was sensitive to what kind of mother she would be.

“Don’t listen to her, babe. She doesn’t know you the way that I do. You will be a great mother.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear as she ran her hand through Lena’s hair.

“I know darling. She just upsets me so much.” Lena whispered back.

“It’s going to be okay.”

* * *

 

A couple days later, Lena was walking out of the office when a black van pulled up next to the car that was to drive her to the DEO and several men jumped out and grabbed her. Agent Cruz tried to get Lena away from the men, but he was killed by one of the men before he was killed he was able to send out a distress call to the DEO. Lena was loaded in to the van and then it sped away, leaving security from L-Corp trying to get the license plate number.

Alex and Kara arrived after getting the distress call, Kara was in a panic when she couldn’t hear Lena’s heartbeat as they entered L-Corp. Alex immediately went in to Agent mode asking questions and getting all the information that she could.

“It was a black van. License plate HKR 483.” The security guard said giving as much information as he could. “They grabbed Mrs. Danvers-Luthor and left. They killed the agent that was with her.”

“Thank you for the information. We’ll be in touch if there is anything else.” Alex said as she headed in Kara’s direction.

“Alex…” Kara started as tears filled her eyes.

“I know Kara. But we will find them. Lena and your baby boy will be fine. Come on let’s get back to the DEO and see if Winn can track the van.”

* * *

 

Lena awoke to the feeling of a cold metal slab underneath her, she turned her head to look around and found that she was in some sort of lab; her arms and legs were held down with straps. Lena knew that this was her mother’s doing, she knew that she needed to get out of there to protect her baby. She struggled against the restraints, but was unable to get away. She was able to hit a certain button on her watch that would send a signal to the DEO of her location, while she continued to struggle against the restraints.

“You should stop fighting the restraints Lena. There is no use. You are going to be here a while.” Lillian said as she entered the room with Jeremiah and Cyborg Hank Henshaw.

“She’ll find me and when she does you are going to regret this.” Lena stated.

“I don’t care. I just want to run some tests on that baby of yours.”

“Stay away from my baby.”

“Oh, come now Lena. This baby is an abomination. Half human and half Kryptonian. You are a disappointment. I can’t believe that you married her.”

“My baby is not an abomination. He is going to be a hero.”

“He?”

“Stay away from him.”

“You are in no stated to say no to me.”

“Henshaw, hold her down.”

“Yes ma’am.” Cyborg Henshaw said as he held Lena down by her shoulders.

“This will hurt. So, try to hold still.” Lillian said as she took a syringe with a long needle off the table.

“No!” Lena cried as Lillian inserted the needle, but it wouldn’t penetrate the baby’s skin.

“Come on.” Lillian said as she jabbed the syringe in again, but it still wouldn’t penetrate. “Fine will do this the hard way. Give her an epidural and we’ll take the baby out.”

“No. Don’t please don’t. He isn’t ready. Don’t do this, please.” Lena cried.

“Epidural now Jeremiah.” Lillian demanded.

“I’m sorry Lena.” Jeremiah said softly as he inserted the epidural.

* * *

 

Kara and Alex had just arrived at the DEO and gave the information to Winn, who was looking up any information he could with the info they gave him. They knew that Lillian was to blame for Lena’s kidnapping and they knew that Cyborg Henshaw and Jeremiah were helping her. When suddenly the alarm went off alerting them that Lena had pressed her emergency button.

“Where are they Winn?” Kara asked in a panic.

“A warehouse. 1522 Baker Street.” Winn stated.

“We’re going in. Let’s go.” J’onn said as he changed in to his true form.

Alex had grabbed several weapons and a med bag just in case, while Kara and J’onn went over the information that they had of the warehouses area.

“Let’s go.” Alex said as she and the others headed for the location.

* * *

 

When Kara and the others arrived at the warehouse J’onn, Kara, and Alex were heading straight for Lena, while the other agents handled anyone else. The other agents headed off in one direction taking out anyone that they came across. J’onn, Kara, and Alex were approaching the room that held Lena, Lillian, Jeremiah, and Cyborg Henshaw. As they were just outside the door, they heard a baby’s cry. Alex grabbed Kara before she was able to rush in there without thinking.

“You have a son Lena. You’ll see that sons are your whole world and you’d do anything for them.” They heard Lillian say. “His skin is impenetrable. He must get that from his mother.”

“Give him to me.” They heard Lena said she sounded like she was in pain.

“Lillian, I need to stop the bleeding.” They heard Jeremiah state. And Kara had to grab Alex to stop her from entering.

“You do that. I’m going to spend some time with my grandson.” They heard Lillian say.

“Mother don’t. Please don’t.” They heard Lena cry, but she was fading.

“Let’s go.” J’onn said hearing enough.

Kara, Alex, and J’onn burst in to the room; Kara heading straight for Lillian and her son, while J’onn handled Cyborg Henshaw and Alex went to help her father with Lena.

“Alex.” Lena said as she passed out.

“Alex.” Jeremiah said surprised.

“Help me stop the bleeding.” Alex demanded, Jeremiah just nodded and didn’t say a word. Alex directed him and he handed her whatever she needed.

Kara had grabbed Lillian, stopping her from leaving, and took her son out of her arms before she handcuffed Lillian to a pole near her. She made sure to move anything that could be used as a weapon.

J’onn had finally subdued Cyborg Henshaw by inserting a virus that Winn had created.

“Lena, hold on.” Alex said as she continued to work.

“Alex?” Kara said as she approached with her son.

“She’s stable for now. I need to get her to the DEO to completely stop the bleeding.” Alex stated.

“Then let’s go.”

“You can’t carry all three of us and someone needs to stay here to watch over them.”

“What do we do? Alex, I can’t lose her.”

“You won’t.” Clark said as he entered the room.

“Superman.” Kara said as she turned to face Clark.

“I’ll watch these guys. You and J’onn get them to safety.”

“A team is already on the way to take them in to custody.” J’onn stated.

“Okay.” Kara said as she handed her son to Alex.

“I got him.” Alex said as she gently rocked the baby.

“I’ve got Alex and Jeremiah.” J’onn said after reading Jeremiah’s mind, he knew that he wanted to come home.

“I’ve got Lena.” Kara said as she gently picked Lena up. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

It took several hours of surgery to stop all of the bleeding and fix the damage that Lillian had done when she had taken her grandson out. Alex was with the medical team as they worked on Lena; Kara, Clark, J’onn, Winn, Jeremiah and Eliza were all in the waiting room with baby Danvers-Luthor waiting for news.

“He’s adorable.” Eliza said as she cradled little Danvers-Luthor in her arms.

“He is the cutest. I can’t wait to create him a suit.” Winn stated.

“You better wait till his other mother says it’s okay.” Kara said knowing that she and Lena hadn’t talked about that yet.

“Kara. I wanted to apologies. I should have stopped her.” Jeremiah stated as he approached them from the other side of the room. He wasn’t sure if he was welcome to come any closer and he didn’t want them to feel pressured in to letting him in.

“You helped Lena. I know that you would have helped her more, but with Cyborg Henshaw it was dangerous. I forgive you. But if you ever do anything to hurt Alex the way you did when you went back to Cadmus I will hurt you.” Kara said.

“I understand.”

“Your son is going to do amazing things Kara. I’m so happy for you.” Clark said changing the subject, he knew that Kara and Eliza needed to change the subject.

“Thanks Clark.” Kara said with a smile.

“You and Lena are going to be great moms.” Eliza said.

“Lena’s still worried that she’ll turn in to a mom like her mother. No matter how much I try to show her or prove to her that she won’t.”

“I think that just comes with the territory of being a mother. I was scared when Alex was born. It’s just a fear that is there, but she’ll realize that she’s nothing like her mother over time.”

“Kara.” Alex said as she entered the room.

“How is she?” Kara asked.

“She’s going to be fine. She’ll have a scar and I’m not sure she’ll ever be able to have more children, but she’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

Kara wrapped Alex in a hug, who hugged her back, tears falling down everyone’s face. They were so happy that Lena was going to be okay and that baby Danvers-Luthor was going to be fine.

“Agent.” Another doctor said as he entered the room.

“Yes?” Alex said as she turned around after letting Kara go.

“Mrs. Danvers-Luthor is asking for everyone.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Let’s go see her.” Eliza said after handing baby Danvers-Luthor back to Kara.

* * *

 

Lena was staring at the ceiling, pondering if everyone was okay especially her son. When the door opened and everyone came in, including her son who was in his other mother’s arms.

“He’s perfect Lena.” Kara stated as she handed him to Lena.

“He’s okay?” Lena said crying.

“He is.” Eliza said as she stood on the other side of the bed with Alex, Jeremiah stood a little behind them afraid to get to close.

“So, have you guys picked out a name?” Winn asked.

“Yes.” Kara said looking at Lena to tell her to tell everyone.

“Samuel J’onn Danvers-Luthor.” Lena said with a smile.

“Really?” J’onn said at hearing his name.

“Yes.” Kara said as J’onn gave her and then Lena a huge hug.

“You are so Grandpa J’onn.” Winn said with a smile.

“And we have picked out his god-parents.” Lena said as she nodded to Kara.

“Winn, Alex would you be his god-parents?” Kara asked.

“Me? You want me to be a god-father?” Winn said in shock.

“Yes, so will you?”

“Yes! Yes! I’m a god-father!” Winn exclaimed.

“Alex?” Kara asked turning to her sister.

“I would love to be his god-mother.” Alex stated.

“It’s official. I’m an Uncle.” Clark said with a smile as he looked at Samuel.

* * *

 

Lena was released from the DEO medical a few days after they were sure that she and Samuel were healthy. Kara had taken maternity leave from work and so had Lena. They wanted to spend as much time with Samuel as they could.

Lillian was sent to a prison like her son and wasn’t allowed to have any visitors except Kara, Lena, J’onn, or Alex. And they never wanted to visit her. Lex had heard about Samuel somehow and had threatened to get rid of him just like he would get rid of the other aliens. But he was soon sent to a black site where he had no contact with anyone or thing.

Lena, Kara, and Samuel spent every day together; Kara and Lena felt that life was perfect. Their son was healthy and they had each other.


End file.
